This application seeks support for the activities of the Committee for Radiation Oncology Studies which is a group of 15 leading scientists working together to improve the oncologic sciences. This committee will serve as an advisory body to the National Cancer Institute, responding to specific assignments from the Office of the Director of the Institute, and the Divisions of Cancer Research Resources and Centers, Cancer Control and Cancer Treatment. The committee's extensive experience, dating back to the 1963, and its past records of dealing with problems of the highest priority affecting radiation oncology, make it a uniquely qualified organization to address future problems. Areas of specific interest will be: the publication of a Master Plan for radiation therapy research development and a detailed impact evaluation of specialized radiation therapy centers on cancer management and an evaluation of the types and benefits derived from a variety of therapy networks and outreach programs which exist in the country today. The committee will be used as a resource for the updating of the National Cancer Plan and other projects which may be assigned to it by the National Cancer Institute. The committee functions as a fully independent body whose sole purpose is to improve the quality of radiation therapy and the quality of cancer care throughout the country.